Immortal Love
by hi im evil
Summary: Nessi is now 14 and the Volturi come again to research Nessi's powers. Nessi starts to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal love

Sorry No Jacob.

Nessi Pov. Ch 1

I was petrified as my family was preparing to fight these Volturi people who were the rulers of the vampire world. I hated that I was only 14 and this is the second time that we had to face them. I hate causing my family pain. I would rather die.

"Don't cry sweetie." My parents soothed. I sobbed then wiped away my tears.

"It's time." Aunt Alice sighed.

"Dad, can I ride on your back?" I begged in my head. He nodded and lifted me up softly to his back.

"Good luck." I whispered knowing they could hear.

We made it to the clearing in 10 minutes and a ton of people were over there with their hoods down. They were all gorgeous but one stood out. "Wow", I thought, "He's really cute. I think his name is…Alec!" Dad gave me a are-you-serious look.

"GRRRRR." I thought. Dad chuckled at that.

"Hello again, Carlisle. How are you?" asked…. Aro?

"Hello Aro," Yes! Correct, "I am fine. May I ask why you are here?"

"I am truly sorry about this but….we need to take Renesmee. We heard she has more than one power, am I wrong?"

"You're right but don't take me from my family, please." I yelled but sobbed at the end.

"Just for a while. I'm truly sorry but you will visit your beloved ones when you go to visit." Aro said

He motioned his hands for…Felix and Alec.

Alec pov.

"You're right, but don't take me from my family, please." The angel yelled, but her voice cracking at the end.

I winced "Wow, she can scream."

"Just for a while. I'm truly sorry but will see you beloved ones when you go to visit." Master said sadly and motioned for me to go get her and Felix for back up if anyone tried to hurt me.

I walked forward unwillingly to get the angel.

"I'm truly sorry. I promise to protect her." I said to her family and motioned for her to go forward. We were running to where I am supposed to stand when Aro grabbed my arm.

"Alec. You will protect her. You are her body guard."

I nodded.

I looked at her and she had her arms folded on her chest and she was crying silently. I just wanted to hold her and sooth her.

"Goodbye sweet Cullen's. You can stop by the castle and visit Renesmee whenever you want. Just contact Veronica."

" Who's Veronica?" Edward asked.

"Our New secretary, Gianna quit." Aro said sadly.

"DON"T TAKE MY BABY!" Bella screamed while sobbing.

The angel fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

I couldn't help it this time. I leaned down and picked her up. I whispered soothing words to her.

After 4 minutes she stopped sobbing and was crying silently. I turned around with her still in my arms.

EVERYONE was staring at us.

"What?"

"Nothing." Everyone said.

"Goodbye Cullen's." Aro said

We made It back to the castle in 1 day. Renesmee was still sleeping.

"Poor girl" Jane whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Immortal Love 

Chapter 2 Nessi Pov

I woke up and looked next to me and see Alec

"Damn, he's H-O-T." I thought

"Hi." I said.

"Good morning Renesmee Did you sleep well?"" He asked sweetly.

"Yes. Please call me Nessi."

"Nessi, I like it." He said while showing me a dazzling smile.

"T-Thank you" I muttered dazed

A girl with blond hair up in a tight bun and ruby red eyes came in the room.

"Alec, leave, so Nessi could get changed." She said.

"Fine." Alec said while kissing my hand and leaving.

"Hello Nessi. I'm Jane. Alec's twin."

"Hi"

"Go take a shower and I'll give you clothes got it?"

I nodded. The warm water felt good against my body. I used strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

"Here you go Ness."

Jane said handing me a dark purple short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. After I got the clothes on I put on my black and purple converse.

"Beautiful." Alec said walking into the room. I blushed. I moved my hand to his face and showed him "thanks."

He jumped back and I giggled.

"Aro wants to see you." Alec said while grabbing my hand. I blushed. Wait, I just met him why do I like him? I don't even know him!

"Hello my dearest Renesmee. How are you?" Aro asked kindly.

"Hello Aro. I am fine thank you for asking."

"So do you mind telling us your powers?

"Sure. Well, I can show people things when I touch them. I also control the 4 earth elements, I can change my appearance and clothes by my mood or if I want to, I can control the weather, and lastly I'm a sponge, so I have my Dad's power along with my Moms and Alice. I also have Alec's and Jane's from when they touched me.

"Wow." Everyone muttered.

"Thank you Renesmee. You may leave now. " Aro said. I nodded and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nessi pov

2 weeks later

"Hey Nessi!" Jane said.

I didn't hear her I was to lost in thought about Alec. Jane grabbed my hand in time to see me thinking about how I love Alec.

"You like my brother!" Jane whispered.

I hung my head."Yes." I said.

"EEEEPPPP!" she screeched while hugging me and jumping up and down. I giggled.

I went into my walk in closet. Jane and Hedi took me shopping last week and almost bought me the whole store. They are almost as bad as Alice. I put on my light jean Capri's, which were worn out, along with my black and purple shirt that tied around my neck and showed my back. I put on a black headband that had a purple rose on top of it. I put on purple eye shadow and a touch of black eye shadow. A quick swipe of lip gloss and I was done.

"Nice pick" Jane said.

"Thanks." I put on my black and purple converse.

"Bye." Jane said while dancing off. Alec came into the room looking nervous.

"Hey Nessi. I was wondering," he said while scratching the back of his neck, "If you would want to go on a date with me?"

I nodded my head furiously while grinning like a maniac.

"Great, how 'bout 30 minutes ok?"

"Great" I said

Jane came in and we screamed.

30 minutes later

"Ready?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

We ran till we were at a small clearing.

I gasped. There was a blanket with a picnic basket.

I shot him a curious look.

"It's blood, but cooked up so it's like soup. Then there's cold blood as a drink. Don't worry its all animal." Alec said sweetly.

"Thank you for the lovely night Alec." I said while blushing slightly because he was looking at me lovingly. He just smiled and leaned in.


	4. Chapter 4

Nessi pov

He leaned in and so did I. It was heaven. It was a passionate, yet a soft and gentle kiss. We pulled back.

"Wow" we both said dazed. I blushed.

"Come to my room around 10, ok?"

He just nodded still dazed. I giggled. I ran into my room to change into my purple tank that said I LOVE VAMPIRES and my black Shorty shorts.

Jane and Hedi came into the room demanding every little detail. When I got to the kiss they squealed.

I looked at the clock. 9:58 the clock read.

"Go! Get out! Alec's coming in 2 minutes." I said

They just laughed.

"Ok ok geese." They said and said goodnight.

"Hello." Alec said.

"Hi."

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

I nodded and climbed into the queen sized bed. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused

"Your shorts say sexy vampire."

I blushed a deep red.

"Shut up."

He laughed. I pouted which made him roll on the floor clutching his sides with laughter.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Nessi, Open the door it was funny."

"No." I said stubbornly, but playing around.

"Come on I'm sorry."

"No." I replied

After that I read his mind.

"Fine I'll just break down the door" Alec thought.

He broke the door down and I ran for it. "Thank you dad for the fastness." I thought.

As I was running I saw Felix. I stopped.

"Felix! Get her!" Alec yelled playfully. Felix smirked.

I made a run for it but Felix grabbed my waist.

"NO! Let go of me Felix."

"No."

I smirked I put my hands on his arms and used my fire to burn him.

"OW!" he screamed. Then I froze it so it wouldn't hurt and made a run for it.

I froze. Felix was in front of me. I stepped backwards. Then arms were around my waist.

I screamed.

"Thanks Felix." Alec said.

He nodded.

"Oh and nice shorts Ness." Felix said.

"GRRR" I said as Alec carried me up to my room while holding my waist.

"Goodnight love." Alec said while pecking my lips.

I climbed under the covers and Alec laid on top of the covers.

"'Night."

That night I dreamt of Alec

Alec pov

I couldn't take my eyes off Nessi. She was just too gorgeous. I bet if I could sleep I would be dreaming of Nessi.


	5. Chapter 5

Nessi pov Chapter 5

2 years later

"Bye love." Alec said while kissing me.

"Bye love." I said happily.

Alec was my boyfriend. When I got to visit my family we told them and they almost killed him.

"NESSI!" screamed my two best friends at this school.

"Alyssa, Alexis!" I screamed imitating their voices. We laughed. Alyssa and Alexis were sisters. They were my only friends at this school. They also live in the castle. They were 16 like me. Alyssa was a dirty blond and had dark blue eyes. Alexis had blond curly hair on the top and brown on the bottom and had dark blue eyes. They were half vampires too.

Alyssa liked Demetri, but was too shy to tell him.

Alexis liked the new member of the guard named Logan. Logan had blond hair and green eyes.

We hooked arms and skipped to our classes.

12:05

"RING!" went the lunch bell.

"OMG! It's the dork girls." Said Bailey. She was the head snob of the school.

"Just ignore them." I whispered.

"Hello! Dorks! Move it!" yelled her minions.

"Oh and Nessi, Tell your boyfriend thanks for the make out session last night. I really enjoyed it." Bailey said.

That was it. I ran vampire speed at her. I threw her on the ground .

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed while punching her face. Alyssa and Alexis dragged me outside after punching her once.

"NESSI! You could expose us!" they yelled.

"WHO DID THIS!" The Principal yelled who was Bailey's dad.

"RUN!" I whispered. We grabbed hands and ran back to the castle.

"Guys!" Vericona said startled, "What are you doing home?" she asked.

"Tell you later, Where's Alec?" I asked quickly.

"In your room." She said. Alec and I had a room together.

We ran into my room to find Alec laying on the bed sparkling.

"Nessi what's wrong love?" He asked truly worried.

I put my hand to his face and showed him everything.

"Did you go to her last night while I was sleeping?" I asked knowing that the answer was a no but I had to make sure.

"Of course not Ness, I love you and only you. " He said while hugging me tightly. I was on his chest and was still on my bed in the sun.

"How 'bout we take our week for this month to visit your parents." He said. I nodded.

I looked over at Alyssa and Alexis. They were smiling.

"Well. We are going to our room's bye Nessi, Alec." They said while closing the door. I heard them giggling behind the door.

"Let's Pack!" I screamed bursting with excitement. Alec just chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Nessi pov

"Nessi." My mom said softly while hugging me.

"Hi mom, dad, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper." I said happy. I truly missed my family.

"Where are Grandpa and Grandma?" I asked.

"Shopping." Dad said.

"There's my favorite little niece." Emmet said with his booming voice while picking me up in a bear hug.

"I'm your only niece Emmy." I said smiling.

"Geese, You're JUST like everyone else. Always pointing things out." Emmet whined.

"Thwack"

"OWWWW! Rosie-bear that hurt." Emmet whined while rubbing his head. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and hugged me. Then Alice and Jasper hugged me.

"Hello Alec." Dad said sternly. I shot him a glare.

"Hello sir. Hello madam. " Alec said formally trying to be nice because my parents HATE him.

I looked at Alice.

"NO SHOPPING!" I yelled when I saw a glint in her topaz eyes. She frowned.

"You're no fun." She said.

"Go unpack sweetie then you can have lunch and tell us what you've been up to." Mom said while going into the kitchen.

10 minutes later I went down stairs.

I sniffed the air and smelt pizza.

"YAY! PIZZA!" I yelled. Pizza was my favorite food just like purple was my favorite color.

Alec chuckled. I ran downstairs and sat down.

"Thanks mom." I said

I told them EVERYTHING. Everyone was mad at me for fighting but they knew I was mad.

At 1:43 Grandpa and Grandma came through the door.

I gave them hugs and we all talked.

At 6:08 Grandma made me hot dogs. Then I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my black tank top and sweats.

"Night!" I yelled down the stairs. I crawled into the bed next to Alec.

"Goodnight love. Sweet dreams." Alec said while kissing me.

"Night Alec."

I yawned and cuddled into Alec. He chuckled.

Then all I saw was Alec's face in my dreams.

Alec pov

I looked at my angel that was sleeping. She was smiling. I grabbed her hand and put it to my face to see what she was dreaming about.

I saw my face and chuckled softly.

I glanced at the clock after putting her hand down. 2:13 it read.

"Yo Alec," Emmet said walking into the room, "We want to talk to you."

I nodded. I let go of Nessi's waist and got up.

I pecked her forehead and followed Emmet.

"Alec she loves you completely so we'll try to be nice." Edward said.

"I completely understand." I said while smiling.

"Good. Now you, me, out back, wrestle." Emmet said.

"Oh you're on." I said.

Me and Emmet were circling each other. He attacked first by jumping at me but I dodged it. He attacked again by diving at me but I jumped up high and stood on his back.

I smirked while he made a thumping noise while he hit the soft green ground.

He flipped over but while he was in action I jumped up. This time he waited for me to attack. I did while using my power on him and pinned him to the ground.

"1…2…3!" Jasper said.

Everyone laughed. Right then did I see Ness cheering from her balcony.

I smiled. She jumped down and hugged me.

"Yay only me, you, dad, and Alice can beat Emmy." She said while laughing.

"Ok. Ok. Nessi. It's time for you to go back to bed." Esme said. Ness nodded.

We went up to her room and cuddled.

"I love you Alec." She said.

"I love you too love." I said.

Nessi pov

I woke up and was all alone in bed.

"Alec?" I asked, but no answer.

I got changed into my purple, baby blue, and black striped shirt and a light jean skirt and put on my converse.

"Morning guys. Have you seen Alec?" I questioned.

"I think I saw him leaving. I think he left a note." Grandma said. I nodded and looked around. Alice and Rose were looking at clothes. Grandma was looking at a furniture catalog. Emmy and Jazz were playing Halo, Jazz winning. Mom and dad were in the cottage. Grandpa was at work.

I went back upstairs to find a purple card. I shook my head and chuckled.

Dear Nessi,

Good morning love. I'm sorry. Aro called me back for a little bit but I'll be back soon, promise. Love you and miss you.

Alec.

I sighed

"Did you find out where he went?" Grandma asked.

I nodded.

"Do you want French toast for breakfast sweetie?" she asked.

"YEAH!" I yelled and laughed. Grandma chuckled.

"We have to go hunting darling but Emmet and Jasper are here and so are Alyssa and Alexis." Grandma said at 12:58.

Alyssa and Alexis came to hug me.

"Bye guys." I said to my family while hugging my mom than my dad.

"Goodbye sweetheart."

They left and Emmet closed the door.

Emmet and Jasper turned around on their heels at the same time with the same evil grin.

Oh no. This is going to be hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Nessi pov

"Ok guys. Let's go to Wal Mart." Emmet said.

"Yay!" I yelled. We climbed into Emmet's jeep.

When we got there we went to the toy section and sat down. Alyssa and Alexis looked at me curiously.

"Alyssa, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Truth."

"Who's your favorite actor?" he asked.

"Jackson Rathbone."

"Good choice." Jazz said.

"Lex, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

"Run up to a random stranger and make out with them."

"ok."

She walked up to a pale guy with black hair and made out with him.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE HE KISSED BACK!" I yelled laughing.

She just laughed.

"Nes, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Wimp" Emmet coughed.

"Thwack"

"OWW!" he screamed.

"Are you a virgin." She asked

"Yes." I said shyly.

"Good" Jasper and Emmet said at the same time with serious faces.

"Em," I started.

"DARE!" He screamed before I could finish.

"Hug EVERYONE in only your underwear." I said smirking.

While he was hugging everyone in the store he went up to an old lady.

"AHH! Big white polar bear gonna eat me!" the old lady screeched.

She used her cane to beat up Emmet.

"OW!" he yelled. And we ran to help him.

We had to leave after Emmet put his clothes on because of the security.

We went into his jeep and continued playing.

"Jazz truth or dare?" Em asked.

"Truth." He said

"You're no fun Jazzy." Em said.

" What's your favorite movie of this year so far?" He asked.

"I guess the last air bender." He said.

We all laughed.

We left for the house.

"Yo Ness. Me, Jazz, Lyss, And Lex are going hunting real quick ok. Oh and we'll be back with the rest of the family when we come back." Emmet said

"K. I'll be in my room."

When I walked into my room I saw Alec.

"ALEC!" I yelled running to him.

"Hello love. I have to tell you something." He said sadly.

"Ok." I said worriedly.

"There was a newborn breakout. We have to go there to kill them." He said really sad.

"No." I said panicking, "You'll get hurt."

"I'm sorry. That's why I was gone today, trying to persuade Aro to let me stay. But I have to go. I'm sorry."

I was upset but I didn't want to cry in front of him because then he'll be upset and then he will get hurt because he'll be focused on me.

"When are you coming home?" I asked softly.

"Maybe by the end of tonight."

"When are you leaving?" I asked softer.

"I'm allowed to stay here for one hour. But we'll be leaving in an hour and thirty minutes."

I clutched on to his shirt like my life depended on it. He picked me up in one quick motion and carried us to the bed.

I was now on his lap holding onto him and he kept on saying sorry.

I know this sounds stupid but come on, me and Alec love each other so much. And I don't want him getting hurt.

"Nessi," He said while making us stand up. "I know you're only 16, but I don't want to let you go because I love you so much. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Will you marry me?" he asked standing on one knee.

He pulled out a black velvet box out of his back pocket. It was a silver band with a big amethyst stone in the middle and little Tanzanite stones around it. Let's just say one word, it was GORGEAUS!

"Yes." I said while hugging him.

We just hugged and layed on the bed.

I was looking at the beautiful ring when he told me that it was special.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well one because you're wearing it. And second it's specially made because I knew you LOVED the color purple." He said sweetly.

I just hugged him. He was the best guy anyone could have.

We glanced at the clock.10:20 it read. Ten more minutes till he had to leave.

"Nessi, you make me so happy. I love you." He said while grabbing my face in his cold hands. His eyes held love in them.

"You make me happy also. I love you too."

I looked at the clock,10:25 it read.

When I turned my face back around Alec had his lips on mine. The kiss was a strong one that held love in it and it was also really passionate.

"Beep, Beep, Beep." Went Alec's Watch.

We both sighed.

"I love you Ness. Be safe. The newborn outbreak is not really far away." Alec said sadly.

"I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. I mean you have to fight them you could get hurt." I said panicking.

"Promise me one thing Alec, promise me you won't let them hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt." I said softly.

"I'll try to keep that promise. I got to go Ness. Bye, I love you." He said while pecking my lips.

Alec pov

" Stupid Aro. I HATE HIM! I have to leave my new fiancée even though we have enough people going. I could protect Nessi but no I have to go fight stupid newborns. UGH! STUPID ARO!" I thought while running towards the little house that we rented for the night. It was just a couple miles away from Forks.

It was just me, Jane, Felix, and Demetri who were fighting and there were like 50. We can kill them all in like thirty minutes maximum.

When I walked into the living room of the small cottage I saw Jane sitting on the couch looking sad.

"Jane? What's wrong? And where's Felix and Demetri?" I asked.

"They went hunting to see if who could get the most animals. I'm sorry that you have to leave your fiancée." She said. Jane was the first one I told about me buying the ring.

"Thanks. But hey, she your best friend." I said.

"Ya. We got to go it's 11." She said.

We went outside and Felix and Demetri came up to us.

"Ready?" Felix asked. We all nodded. We dashed off after getting our cloaks and putting them on.

When we got there we saw a place where newborns were fighting. When we came they looked at us.

There were dead humans everywhere. Some were just being sucked dry.

Two vampires stepped to the front.

"Who are you!" the male snarled. The one next to him was a girl with blond hair. When she saw us her eyes widen with fear.

"We're the Volturi." Jane said.

The blond tried running but Jane made her crumple to the floor in pain.

That's when the newborns attacked. I made all their senses disappear while we went to kill them. We finished them and I went to go look around for anymore.

While I was walking a little girl about 5 years old with short brown hair who was rocking back and forth she told me to stop. I lifted my power off of her to let her speak.

"How many did you guys kill?" she asked worry slipping into her voice. She opened her eyes and they were black. I guess she never ate yet.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"44 why?" I answered irritated.

"They escaped. 5 of them went…. East." She said.

My eyes widened with fear.

"Nessi…" I whispered.

"THEY"RE GOING TOWARDS NESSI"S HOUSE!" I yelled running off towards east. I heard 5 people following me. They must've let her survive… for now.

When we got to Nessi's house we saw the Cullen's killing them. I saw Nessi on top of one's shoulder's ripping his head off.

I ran to her and helped her dispose of him. After we were finished I hugged Nessi.

"WE SHOWED THEM!" Emmet yelled while high fiving Felix.

"Who are you?" Esme asked the girl.

"I'm Brittney." She answered.

"How old were you when you were changed?" Demetri asked.

"4."

"AWWW." Said Rosalie and Esme.

"Did you kill any humans?" Jane asked.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean what did they do to me." She answered.

"Fine you get to live."

She walked up to Rosalie.

"Why are your eyes topaz?" she asked.

"Because I drink animal blood sweetie." Rosalie

"When were you changed?" asked Jane.

"Two weeks ago."

"YOU PROPOSED TO MY DAUGHTER!" screamed Edward. I guess he read mine and Nessi's minds.

He was in a crouch and then he launched at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or the people in it expect for the people i made up and the plot.

Nessi pov

"DON"T TOUCH ALEC!" I screamed while my dad was running towards Alec.

My dad was writhing on the floor in pain because I was using Jane's power.

"Nessi, sweetie, calm down. Honey, Ness, NESSI! You need relax!" Alec said.

Jane sighed and ran in front of me and pulled out a mirror.

I gasped. In the mirror was a girl with long black hair, and black clothes.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! STOP HURTING YOUR FATHER!" my mom yelled while running to my dad.

I looked around. EVERYONE looked like they were terrified of me. I closed my eyes and ran.

I ran till I was far away. Then I screamed. I screamed till I heard footsteps. Then I ran.

I ran for like 5 hours. Then I was extremely tired.

I changed my appearance to long blond hair, skinny jeans, and a pink shirt.

"Blah. Not my regular choice." I thought.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

"CRACK"

I jolted awake.

"Who's there?" I asked with a British accent for disguise

"Nessi I know it's you."

"Alec go away." I said changing into my real appearance.

"No Ness. If you think I'm scared of you your wrong. Ness I love you." He said.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran up to him and held him.

"I love you too Alec. If you weren't scared of me then why did you look it?"

"Because, I was scared that you were going to get hurt. You get exhausted after using your powers."

"Are they mad?" I asked.

"Only mad that you left."

"Do you wanna go back?" I asked.

"Sure." He said picking me up and onto his back.

"Thanks." I muttered before dozing off.

"Sorry everyone." I said when we reached my house.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry." Mom said while hugging me.

Dad looked at me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry dad." I said while hugging him.

"It's ok." He said hugging back.

Everyone sat down.

"Brittney let's hear your story dear." Esme said.

"Ok. Well me and my mommy were walking through the forest and a person came with red eyes. Well my mommy set me on the ground on whispered run. I started running and it was chasing me. Then my mommy grabbed a pocket knife and cut her wrist. While screaming "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!".

By now Esme and Rosalie looked like they could cry. And their husbands were cheering them up. Everyone had a sad face.

""Then the person ran after my mommy. I was shocked and ran. Then I saw it running after me. When it got to me it only sucked a little bit of blood. Then I thought I was on fire. Next thing I know is that I'm a vampire."

"Aww." Esme and Rosalie said while hugging Brittney.

Brittney looked at me. She smiled a cheeky grin. She then put her arms out for me. I picked her up and spinned around.

Her giggle was so sweet. It made me realize how much I want a kid.

"Is she staying with us Grandpa?" I asked.

"I suppose if she wants."

"Well she killed no humans so she could." Alec said.  
"YA!" Brittney said gleefully while jumping up and down.

Alec pov

I smiled while staring at Brittney.

Walking into the other room, I grabbed my phone out and dialed Aro's number.

"Hi Aro. On our mission we found a little girl named Brittney. She hasn't killed anyone and has blood control. We figured that out because when Nessi hugged her she gained a new power. And me and Nessi are staying."

"Ok it's nice to hear that she has blood control but you guys need to come back." Aro said.

"Me and Nessi ain't."

"Yes you will." Aro commanded.

"No chance in hell Aro. I'm staying here with my fiancée even if I have to quit because you treat the guard with no respect. You just boss them around commanding them to do whatever you want them to and not even one little thanks." I said getting angry.

"YES YOU WILL COME BACK!" Aro commanded getting annoyed.

"Fine Bye Aro. I quit." I said while closing my phone.

"Alec." Nessi said. She ran up to me.

"I can't believe you just did that.." She said while kissing me.

"Iknow." I said.

"Hello Brittney." I said smiling.

"Hi." She said while smiling.

"Well we got to go back." Felix said while Demetri, Jane, Alyssa, and Alexis were saying goodbye.

"Goodbye." I said while walking towards Jane.

"Don't hurt her. She's good for you. And be safe." Jane said.

"Bye sis."

They ran.

" Alec, Nessi? Can we go hunting for animals?" Brittney asked.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

Brittney pov.

I looked around after Nessi put me down.

I spotted a huge man. He had a toothy grin on his face.

He stepped forward and bent down.

I smiled and waved.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello Britt. My name is Teddy Bear." He said while picking me up.

"Hello Teddy Bear."

"Give Me Brittney, We got to go hunting."

"Fine." Emmet said while handing me to Nessi.

"Come on Britt and Ness. Let's go hunting." Alec said.

Nessi handed me to Alec who put me on his back.

We ran out of the beautiful house and out into the forest.

We ran for about 2 minutes until we stopped.

"Ok Britt. Watch Me hunt the elk over there." Alec said.

I nodded my head.

He was quick and he snapped the elk's neck and brought it over to us.

"Here. Drink up." He said while putting the elk on the floor.

I tasted the blood. It was wonderful. It soothed my burning throat.

"Now Brittney, you go try that Elk over there ok." Nessi said.

I nodded my head and ran to the Elk. I twisted its neck and brought it to Nessi and Alec.

"I DID IT!" I yelled excited.

"Good job Britt. Now drink up so we can go home so you can be introduced to the rest of the family." Nessi said.

I nodded and drank the warm blood.

We ran back to the big house.

"Ok Britt. You already know Emmet. Well his wife is Rosalie." Nessi said while pointing to a beautiful girl with long blond shiny hair.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"This is Alice, and her husband Jasper." Mommy said while pointing to a girl taller than me but not as tall as daddy. She had pointy hair and was bouncing. The guy next to her had honey blond hair.

"Hi." I said to them.

"Hello Brittney." Jasper said.

"Hi Brittney." Alice said while bouncing up and down and hugging me. I just laughed.

"This is Carlisle and his wife Esme." Alec said while pointing to a man with blond hair like Rosalie's and women with bronze, wavy hair.

"Hi sweetie." Esme said.

"Hello Brittney." Carlisle

"Hi." I say.

"This is Edward and Bella." Alec said. He pointed to a man with bronze hair messy like he just woke up from a long sleep. Then next to him holding his hand was a woman with long brown hair.

"Hello Brittney." They say and I say Hi back.

They show me around.

5 hours later

Everyone was busy.

"Hi Jacob. Everything is going perfect. They don't suspect a thing." I whispered an evil look on my face.

"Good. Don't let them find out or your mom will have to suffer your mistakes." He said before hanging up abruptly.

"Mom…" I whispered sadly. I stared at the poor phone in my hand. So many vicious phone calls. I started to dry sob, hoping that my mom is okay. I hate these people! They seem like everything is so joyful, when it isn't.

**Hi guys! Sorry, I've been busy. Plus today the guy that I really liked moved.(but I gave him my email! ;D) ****Also, I noticed that I haven't been getting much reviews PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! It would boost up my mood! And if anyone has an idea for the story, put it in a review! And it might happen. :D**


End file.
